Too Many Tears
by Edwardluva1
Summary: Brooke goes away to try and fix her broken heart, but comes back with some surprises and a new outlook on things. Lucas still pining for her doesn't know how to claim her heart again. Not good with summaries, but great story. starting from episode 4x03
1. I love you

**Okay so, I know that I have Confusion in the Heart not finished but I was just looking on youtube for some inspiration and saw episode4x03 and i just had to write another fanfic about Brucas. I do have more chapters to post on both stories and now that I'm on Chirstmas break, done with exams, and finished my online course, i have a lot of time to write and i love it! I hope you like it, i take good and bad reviews, it helps! Miss Brucas still! Enjoy!**

"You told me to fight for you and I did… but you never fought for me." Lucas stated standing in front of Brooke.

"…and I'm not going to." She replied with a neutral expression.

Lucas looked away for just a second then said, "Okay, then I guess I was wrong… I'm not the guy for you Brooke Davis. She's all yours."

He stared at her for a second then walked away and back into the house. Brooke stared after his back, thinking. She didn't want to get hurt again.

"Um… excuse me." she said to the group of boys around her. She walked to her car and drove. She wasn't driving anywhere in particular. When she stopped, she saw that she was on Lucas street.

She needed someone to talk to and Karen was like the mother she never had. She had a doctor's appointment two days later and she was going to ask Haley but Brooke didn't want to put Haley in an awkward position.

Brooke sat in her car, in front of Lucas' house, and put her head in her hands.

"Brooke?!" a gentle voice called from outside her car a few minutes later. Brooke looked up and saw Karen standing there with a concerned expression on her face.

Brooke opens her door and jumped into the woman's arms.

"Brooke, honey, what's wrong?" Karen asked trying to calm the distressed girl in her arms down.

Brooke looked up at Karen with wide, terrified eyes.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Chapter 1

Brooke'sPov

I'm at the doctor's office with Karen waiting for my results. Karen agreed to not tell Lucas until I knew for sure that I was pregnant.

"Ahh, Ms. Davis." The doctor said coming in the room.

"Yes?"

She sighed and looked me directly in my eyes and said, "You're not pregnant."

I sighed in relief and so did Karen. "Thank you so much." I said then we left.

Karen had met me there and so she hugged me and we went our separate ways. I had a lot of thinking to do and I really didn't want to be around a lot of people, so I went to a secluded side of the beach.

The warm wind blew my hair and the water splashed in turmoil. It reminded me of my life, being blown everywhere and things getting out of control. Also the hurt, betrayal, and lies just started to become a monthly thing.

I laid on my towel on my side facing the water. I wasn't really looking, but thinking. Though I was so relieved that I wasn't pregnant, a part wondered what it would be like to have Lucas' baby. I thought of a little baby toddler, she would've had long dirty blonde hair, sand-deep dimples, and those piercing blue eyes.

I loved Lucas and still do, but after a while I got tried of my tears. The wind started to turn cold, so I went to my car, and drove away.

So I decided to go to Nathan and Haley's little apartment to cheer me up. I got there and saw Lucas' truck there and rolled my eyes. Well, might as well get it over with.

I knocked on the door and Nathan answered, "Hey Brooke, come in." I hugged him and walked in.

I walked right past Lucas, who was sitting on the couch, and straight to Haley's bedroom. I thought I was ready to see him, but I wasn't. Now when I look at him, I see the little that would've been ours.

LucasPov

"Brooke." I whispered as she walked past me. Nathan shook his head.

"Man, you screwed up…again! What'd you do?" he said going in the kitchen.

"Nothing, except at the party at Rachel's, I told her that I fought for her, but she never fought for me. She said she wasn't going to."

"Dude, are you serious? She didn't fight for you? Wow, Luke, you really need to think about that. You cheated on her…twice!" Nathan said and I leaned back on the couch with my hands on my face.

"I know, I know. I just…I thought that maybe she'd say something like she did and…I don't know, I just wanted her back."

Brooke'sPov

Haley turned when I closed the door behind me.

"Broo-"

I interrupted her. "Haley, I'm leaving!" It was a snap decision. It popped in my mind and my mouth followed.

"Wait, what?" Haley said. She stopped folding her clothes and came over to me. I plopped on her bed and looked her in the eye.

"I'm leaving." I repeated with more conviction.

Haley sat beside me. "Why? What happened, Brooke?"

I looked away, my heart clenching and eyes burning. "I tired and I give up. I give up on Tree Hill. I just want a fresh start, where my heart doesn't have a history of getting broken.

Haley looked at me with concern.

"Aww, Brooke, think of the happy memories you've had though. You're Cheer Captain, Class President, Prom Queen, the way you've made people smile, and so many other things tha-"

"I thought I was pregnant!" I blurted out, looking at the wall, interrupting her again.

She was quite, so I looked at her.

"Hales, I thought that I was going to have Lucas Scott's baby, but I'm not, but I can't handle being around him and all that stuff, being Head Cheerleader and all, doesn't overpower the hurt."

I didn't tell Hales that my skin tingles when I'm near him or when he just looks at me. I didn't tell her that my heart goes into overdrive when we touch, even if just for a second. Nor did I tell her that almost every second of the day, I think of him. I told her how he scarred my heart, but I didn't her that I still loved him. I didn't tell her, but it was obvious.

"Brooke," she grabbed my hand and squeezed it, "…I can't tell you what to do or make any decisions for you, but I want you to be happy and follow your heart."

I nodded but disagreed inside. If I followed my heart, I'd be with Lucas.

"Thanks, Haley, I just needed to talk and to be cheered up." I smiled at her and she smiled back and stood.

"So, you want to help me fold some clothes?" She asked sweeping her hand out toward two baskets of clothing.

I looked at my phone. "Actually, I have to go. Clothes are just not my thing."

Haley scoffed in amusement, "What?! Brooke you love clothes and you make them as a hobby." She stated.

I was already opening the door. "Yeah, but that's fun. This is boring and gross." I joked.

Haley waved me off and I closed the door behind me. Lucas was still there and I could hear him and Nathan talking.

"So what are you going to do?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I don't want to let her go, but I don't think she loves me anymore." Lucas replied.

It was quiet and so I started walking out there toward the door. Lucas looked up and when I passed him, but I ignored him and told Nathan a quick bye and left. I could handle staying in there with him.

I was headed to my car when a voice shouted, "Brooke!"

I looked back and saw Lucas. I keep walking to my car. "Brooke, wait!" he shouted again, this time closer. I was fumbling, hurrying to find my key.

Just as I put my key in the door, Lucas grabbed my hand to stop me.

"Lucas leave me alone!" I said trying to keep any emotion out of my face and voice. He trapped me between my car and himself, leaving me no room to run.

"Brooke, we need to talk! Seeing you walk out that door, without a glance or a word to me, made me think that this time I may have lost you for real and…I don't want that. I still love you Brooke, never stopped and I sorry about the other night, I was wrong and-… I need you." He said, and I shook my head all the while.

He grabbed my face softly and turned me to face him. The image of our would've-been child pops up, burning in my mind.

"I love you." He said looking deep in my eyes.

**Plez review, it keeps my heart going.**


	2. Mistakes and Goodbyes

**Thanx for the reviews! A little sadness, but a surprise ending!**  
**Hope you enjoy!  
**

Tears rushed down my cheek as I lay on my bed. I didn't make a sound, just stared at my pillow.

_I told him I didn't love him. _The thought, no the lie, kept running through my mind. The scene unfolded again in my mind and I close my eyes trying to block it out, but I really didn't have the strength.

_Flashback_

"_I don't love you." Brooke said looking away from him. _

"_What?" Lucas said with a hurt expression. _

"_I'm tired, Lucas, let me go." She begged close to tears. _

_Lucas grabbed her face forcing her to look in his eyes. He searched her eyes, his heart burning and beating to fast. Brooke kept her eyes empty. _

"_Brooke," Lucas whispered. He felt as if his heart was breaking, slowing, like the life was slowly being taken from him. _

"_Tell me…tell me…" he swallowed trying to stop the tears, "tell me that you're just scared and hurt, that you think I'm a jerk, but Brooke… don't, please don't tell me you don't love me."_

_She took a second before she answered. "I don't, I'm sorry Lucas. " _

_Brooke pushed him away and opened the door to her car. Lucas let her go, confused and feeling lost. _

_As Brooke started her car, the tears started to fall. She wanted to run into his arms and kiss him, but like he said she was scared and hurt and didn't think her heart could take anymore pain. So she drove off with Lucas standing in the street watching, waiting for her to turn around and say she was joking. _

_End of Flashback _

"What's up, Bitch?" Rachel said coming the room.

Brooke lay still hoping Rachel would think she was sleep.

"Look I know you're not sleep, you can stop faking. Also your phone has been ringing off the hook downstairs." Rachel said going into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

Brooke wiped her tears away and went downstairs. She picked up her phone without looking at it and threw it outside watching the phone crack and the battery pop open.

Then she went inside and packed, gathering her clothes and personal items. Rachel came out of the bathroom combing her hair.

"Were you going?" Rachel asked sitting on her bed.

"Away, just for a little while. I'll be back a couple days before school starts." Brooke explained then looked at Rachel.

"Is this because you're pregnant? You're not going to go get an abortion or anything?" Rachel suddenly said.

"Rachel, I'm not pregnant, I thought I was, but I'm not." Brooke said.

"Oh, well, see you when you get back, Slut." Rachel said going back to doing her hair.

"Bye, whore." Brooke replied smiling.

She grabbed her stuff and packed it in her car. She sighed, cranked up the car and headed to New York where her parents were hoping to clear her mind and heal her heart.

LucasPov

"Lucas!" a voice called out. I kept shooting, ignoring everything around me.

"Lucas!" the voice yelled again. I knew it was Peyton, but I just couldn't get the image of Brooke saying she didn't love me anymore out of my mind.

Peyton then grabbed my shoulder, getting my attention.

"Luke, I'm been calling you since like forever. What's wrong?" she said when she saw the expression on his face.

"Nothing, just thinking about stuff." I said looking toward the sky. I really wanted to be alone, unless it was Brooke.

"So um…I was just wondering if you wanted to han-"

"She told me she didn't love me." I blurted out the words still puzzling me.

"What?" Peyton said confused.

"She said she didn't love me. Brooke. How can she not love me? I thought we'd always be together, but I just messed up too many times." I said not really talking to Peyton, but thinking out loud.

"Oh, well," Peyton started looking uncomfortable, "maybe you weren't meant to be then. I mean you guys are always breaking up and Brooke is a free spirit, I don't think no one can tie her down. What would I know, though, since her and I aren't friends anymore."

"Yeah, but every time we broke up, it was because of me, because we kissed." I said proving her that maybe she was wrong and Brooke and I were meant to be, I just had to stop screwing it up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I guess we're both lonely people now." Peyton said going to pick up the ball and shooting it.

"Yeah." Lucas said thinking of a way to get Brooke back.

No one's Pov

"Dr. Conner, Ms. Davis hasn't answered and it seems as if it keeps going to voicemail." The nurse said walking into the doctor's office.

Dr. Conner sighed. "How could we mix up her results?"

"Well the new intern got confused." The nurse explained.

"Well this is one big mess, Ms. Davis is pregnant and doesn't even know it."

**I'm evil, i know! hahaha!  
Review plez**!


	3. Missed You

**Okay, sorry it's been so long, but I had to find out how to work my laptop and switch everything I wrote on to it. It was hard, but i worked it out. Also this is mainly just a fluff chapter. Not really exciting, but the next chapter is and I'm posting it tomorrow! I want this too be a really long story! Thanks for the reviews! So Happy New Year and I hope you like it!**

Peyton'sPov

"Luke," I started to say looking down at my hands, "She's gone. Brooke is gone and I don't know why you keep thinking about her. Rachel said that she didn't know where Brooke was and it's obvious that she didn't want anyone to know."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Peyton." Was all he said then he turned back to his laptop.

I scoffed, angry and hurt. "Lucas, I don't know what more I can do or say or hint. I love you. There, I said it, it's out in the open!"

His expression turned uncomfortable. "Peyton, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same. I just see you as a friend."

My eyes started to burn from the on coming of tears. "No. No! Don't lie to me Lucas, okay. I know you love me, I know you want me. It's amazing and we have fun every time we're together and… Lucas every time you and Brooke got together, you always ending up coming to me and kissing me." I yelled standing over him.

Anger shadowed his face and he jumped up, seething. "Kissed you? Peyton, every single time, YOU KISSED ME! I see you as a friend and that is it. I love Brooke, not you and you know what I tried not to place blame because I didn't want to come off as a worse jerk or anything than Brooke had already thought about me, but Peyton… it's your fault that Brooke and I aren't together anymore. "

I stared at him in shock and disbelief. "Lucas-"

I started to say but he cut me off, "I don't know if it was jealously, but, … you know what, I'm going to need you to leave, Peyton." he said going to open the door.

With tears streaming down my face, I grabbed my stuff and walked out.

Brooke'sPov

I sigh in nervousness and excitement. Nervous about Lucas and Peyton, excited about seeing Rachel and Haley.

I stepped out of the cab and headed up the stairs and to Rachel's house. I saw that she wasn't home and breathe a sigh of relief. I didn't know how to tell her the changes and complications that has happened to me.

After unpacking my stuff and Rachel still not being here, I got up and started walking to the beach. I needed to think. I was pregnant. Finally my doctor had gotten a hold of me and told me how my test result had gotten mixed up. He was the one calling my phone before I threw it away. I'm five months now, so it just looks like I'm really full.

I didn't heal my broken heart like I wanted to but I got a clear sense of how I wanted to live the rest of my life. Happy and that's it. I know it seems like an impossible feat, but it's what I want and I refuse to let the past interfere.

"Brooke,... is that you?" a voice called out to me.

I turned and saw Haley with a little girl, with sandy brown hair. I smiled and walked to her.

"Hey!" I said.

"You're back! Omg, I missed you so much!" she said then pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you too, I just had to get my head clear of some things." I explained.

"No need to explain, I'm just glad you're back." she replied smiling brightly.

"So, who's this, Tutorgirl? Did you and Nathan pop one while I was gone?" I joked looking at the little girl who was being shy, hiding behind Haley's leg.

"Oh no, I'm babysitting. This is Lexi." she said with a playful roll of her eyes. "Speaking of which, I need to get her home. Her mom will be home in a hour and I have to get this little girl something to eat, but I want to see you before we go to school Monday!"

"Okay, just you, me, and Nathan, though." I told her then hugged her goodbye when she nodded. I stared back at the ocean, watching sky get ready for the burst of colors that are about to rip through it. After a few minutes, I headed home.

I see Rachel sitting at the computer as soon as I walk in. "Hey, Rach. I was looking for you earlier."

"Hey Slut! I was with my recent beau, an older man, wanted to show me a good time." she said turning toward me.

"So, what'd I miss in Tree Hill?" I asked going into the kitchen looking for something to eat.

"Bitchy Blondes, Sexy Brunettes, parties, blah, blah, blah!" she said and I laughed a little.

"Well, who's this guy your dating?" I asked plopping down on the couch.

"His name's Cooper and he's picking me up tonight so I need to go shopping. You want to come?" she asked and I weighed the decision in my head. I didn't know if I was ready to run into Peyton or Lucas.

"Sure." I finally said following her out the door.

We went into Victoria Secret first. Rachel grabbed a handful of stuff and went into a dressing room. As I looked around, I absently touched my abdomen. I didn't bother getting anything seeing as I wouldn't be able to wear any of it in a couple of months.

After a while, though, I was getting bored and hungry. "Rachel, I'm hungry. When you finish, meet me in the food court."

"Okay!" she called out and I headed out the store. I spotted Chic-fil-a and got in line. I ordered a cookies n cream milkshake and the six piece chicken nugget meal. As I waited for my food, I checked my phone. I had gotten a new one when I got to New York.

I had 3 missed calls from my mother. She found out I was pregnant and went creepy. Well at first she was mad, then after a couple of weeks, she was happy and excited to have a grandchild. I had to insist that I come back to Tree Hill.

"Brooke?" a voice said standing in front of me.

I froze then suddenly look up and see Peyton standing in front of me.

"Peyton, what do you want?" I said looking at her square in the eyes.

She had a smug smile on her face. "Nothing, just wondering if it was you. I thought you left."

"I did, but now I'm back. What? You want to know who I'm dating so you can go make out with them?" I replied.

She laughed then said, "Funny, but no and I don't come to them, they run to me."

I was about to respond when they called my order. I turned and grabbed my food.

"Getting a little fat, aren't you Brooke?" Peyton said.

"Yeah, whatever. Still a bitch, huh Peyton?" I said walking past her and to a booth and waited for Rachel.

Monday

"Rachel, you need to get up, it's the first day of school, it's my third time waking you up. You're my ride, so get up!" I yelled then pulled her cover from her body.

"Fine, I'm up!" she grumbled and headed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. I finished brushing my hair and went to get something to eat. Being pregnant wasn't like how it was portrayed on TV. I really didn't have morning sickness that often.

Finally Rachel was ready and we headed to school. I go right to my locker with Rachel rattling off about what her and Cooper did last night. I, on the other hand, was at Haley and Nathan's having dinner.

The rest of the day was okay. I had two classes so far with Haley and one with Rachel. I was headed to fourth period. I sat in the back like I'd done in all my other classes. I looked at the door and saw him coming in. Lucas. He still looked intense and sexy and amazing as he always had.

"Brooke…" he started to say walking up to me.

"Yes, Lucas?"

"I thought you weren't coming back. Were did you go?" he asked sitting in the sit next to me.

"New York." I replied hoping Haley, Rachel, or even Nathan would come through the door.

"Oh, you know, I- uh, … I missed you. I was wondering if you know we could talk or something?"

I just stared at him and his face started mask his hurt. Finally I said, "Um, sure. How bout you come over later after school?"

I decided since I would have to tell him I'm pregnant with his child.

"Okay." he said smiling. Then Rachel came walking up and stood in front of Lucas.

"You're in my seat. Get up." she said glancing at her phone. Politely, Lucas got up and sat in the desk in front of me.

Then Rachel texted me.

_Did you tell him you're preggers?_

My mouth fell open and I hurriedly texted back as the bell rang.

_No and how did you know? _

_I have my ways ;]_

I smirked then wrote her back.

_The doctor called the house. _

_Yea. _She replied_._

I chuckled lightly but stopped when Lucas looked at me. His blue eyes pierced my heart and left me breathless.

The teacher then called everyone to attention and made us do those stupid introductions. The rest of the day was okay. Well lunch was uncomfortable with Peyton and Lucas at the same table, but I was a little relieved that they weren't sitting with together. I sat with Rachel and she made me laugh talking about how she was going to make my baby a player, boy or girl. I ended up having 6th with Lucas and Peyton though.

Rachel and I went straight home after school and I took a shower to calm my nerves. After some time, I got out, dried off and put on the matching bra and panties Rachel bought me. I wanted to savor the moment of feeling sexy, since I'll be looking like a cow in a couple of months.

I turned to the side, looked in the mirror and ran my hands over my stomach. I smiled, but my smile dropped when I felt a sharp pain in my back that brought me to my knees.

"Rachel!" I yelled in a raspy voice before everything went black.

**Plez review! Love you!**


	4. Baby?

**Okay, this is a short little chapter, little action. I was listening to "Hard" by Rhianna, so that's my inspiration. The next one will be longer. Thanks for all of the reviews. I'll update tomorrow! Enjoy!  
**

Chapter 4

Still Brooke'sPov

I slowly open my eyes and see whiteness. My back felt a little sore, my mouth was dry, I felt a needle in my arm, and a beeping sound.

"Brooke?!" a frightened voice said. I blink a couple of times and look to my left to see Rachel.

"Rach?" I said, "What happened? Is my baby okay?"

My eyes go wide and my hands go to my stomach. Rachel bites her lip and points to my right. I turn and look to see Lucas standing by the window with a confused expression.

"Baby?" Lucas whispers, "Brooke, your pregnant?"

I stood still, my mind in a jumble. He took my silence as a yes.

"Okay, umm", he started running a hand through his hair, "Is it mine?"

Scared and afraid, I shake my head no. He stares at me for a while then I break. Tears run down my face as I nod yes. I'm not sobbing just crying silently.

He comes over and pulls me in his arms and I want to pull him closer and kiss him and breathe in his scent and tell him that I love him, but I don't. Instead I push him away and turn to my side and tell Rachel. "Go get the doctor. I'm ready to go."

She leaves and then it's just Lucas and I. He walks to were Rachel was sitting and looks me in the eye. I could see the anger bubbling over as her realizes that I didn't tell him.

"Brooke, how far along are you?" he asks.

I don't answer, I can't. I just want to go home and have everything as normal as possible. When I open my eyes, I see Lucas staring at my stomach and I pull the covers over my stomach.

Then Rachel comes in the room with the doctor right behind her.

"Good morning Ms. Davis." the doctor said walking in.

"Morning?" I said astonished that I was out for so long.

"Yeah, you were out for a pretty long time. Now Ms. Davis you have preeclampsia, which is from high blood pressure and because of you have twins and it's your first pregnancy, your risk doubled." she told me.

My heart dropped and I got scared. "Are they going to be okay?" I asked.

"We don't know yet but, you just have to stop being so stressed. Also we may have to put you on bed rest and you may have a premature labor. We're going to do an ultrasound right quick if you don't mind."

I nodded and she went to get a nurse and get things ready. Lucas was looking out the window shaking his head and Rachel was holding my hand.

"Everything will be okay. Oh and Haley and Nathan are in the waiting room waiting for you. Do you want to see them?" Rachel asked.

I nodded and got ready to plaster on my fake smile and act cheery when I felt anything but.

**Review Plez!**


	5. Anyway I can get you

**okay, kill me, kill me!!! I'm so sorry, but things have been crazy hectic lately. Okay, I had a death in the family and so i was in Baltimore and it was my aunt. Then I had some problems with my english grade and stuff. Not only that, but i had so eye problems, but i'm getting that fixed. Lastly, i had a writer's block. So, i was thinking of doing something, but i was wondering if you guys would want it to happen. So vote in your review, if you want Brooke to have the baby or if you want her to lose it.** **Okay so i hope you like it...**

Lucas'Pov

"Mom." I said in a solemn tone. I didn't want to hurt her. I know she wanted more for me.

"Hey Lucas, what's wrong?" she asked stepping away from the pot of chili and wiping her hands on a towel.

I sat in one of the chairs and put my face in my hands.

"Lucas?" my mom asked concerned when I didn't move or say anything.

"Mom, Brooke's pregnant…and it's mine." I said looking at the floor.

"What?" she whispered. "Are you sure?"

I looked up at her ashamed and nodded. I told her what happened at the hospital. She sat down in the chair next to mine.

"I went to the doctor with her. The doctor said that she wasn't pregnant. Are you sure that you're the father because unless you guys had sex right before she left, it's not possible when the doctor said that she wasn't pregnant at the time. " she told me.

"Wait a minute, you knew that there was a possibility that she was pregnant and you didn't tell me. Even it she wasn't, you should have told me." I said staring her in the eye.

"Lucas, she didn't want anyone to know and I promised her that I wouldn't tell anyone. If she was pregnant, I would've told you, but she wasn't and I thought that you've had enough to deal with already than to worry about how you may have gotten a girl pregnant." she explain, but I was still a little angry with her.

I sighed feeling drained. "Whatever, I don't know, I'm going to talk to Brooke tomorrow." I stood up to leave and then my mom said something that made me feel horrible.

"You disappointed me, Lucas. Whether or not, you got Brooke pregnant, it's the fact that you knew the consequences, but you still had unprotected sex." I turned and she went back to stirring the pot of chili.

I went to my room, closed the door behind me, and went in my closet and pulled out the box of letters Brooke gave me a couple summers ago.

I start reading them and thinking about what the future would look like.

Brooke'sPov

I woke up that morning in my bed hot, sweating, and my body aching. I got up and took a shower then walked downstairs to get something to eat.

The shower made me feel a little bit better, but I couldn't shake the nightmares out of my head. I keep seeing me die in the hospital and no one caring.

I'm making my peanut butter and banana sandwich, what I'm craving, when I here the door open and close. I grab a knife, not sure who it is. Then I see Lucas walking toward me.

"Lucas, you scared the hell out of me!" I put the knife back and go back to fixing my sandwich.

"Sorry Brooke. The door was open, so I just walked in. Are you ok?" he asked.

I opened the refrigerator and grab the milking pouring me a big, tall glass.

"I'm just peachy, Lucas. I just got out of the hospital yesterday, I'm pregnant with twins, and my entire body in aching. Yep, I'm just peachy." I say sarcastically.

Then I walked past him to the couch and turned on the TV. He came and sat down beside me.

Sighing, I turned the TV off and looked at him. "What are you doing here, Luke?"

"Brooke, I just wanted to check on you and see if you needed anything." he said.

I squinted my eyes at him, there was something else he wanted, but he wasn't saying.

"I'm fine and I don't need anything. I'm doing my online classes and I'm basically stuck in the house, so there's not much to do. What else to you want? Just say so I can eat my food and watch TV."

He paused, took a deep breath, and said, "I just want to know if you're sure I'm the father."

I stared at him then put my plate on the table and counted to ten taking deep breaths. "Okay, umm… Lucas, I think that you should leave. I'm not suppose to be stressed out, so just leave because I can't take this."

"Brooke, it's just that my mom said that she took you to the doctor and that the doctor said that you wer-"

I cut him off, "My result got mixed up! I'm not some kind of slut that just slept with any boy that came my way."

"I know Brooke, I didn't mean that, it's just that-" he started to say.

"I told you in the hospital that you were that father. Lucas, I don't need you and I still don't love you, so could you just leave me alone." I yelled pissed. I didn't mean what I said but I was mad that he thinks that I would lie like that.

He was silent for a second, not moving, so I got up and stalked up to my room and laid in my bed.

I heard his footsteps and pulling the covers over my head, hoping he'd get the message. Rachel had left with her boyfriend and so it was just us.

I felt him sit on the bed. "Brooke, I'm sorry. Look I know you don't mean that, that you don't love me. I can see it in your eyes. Brooke, you may not need me, but I need you. I miss you. I miss your laugh, your voice, your smile, the softness of your lips, the feel of you in my arms, and many other things." he said then pulled the cover off of my face.

I just looked at him.

"I love you so much." he whispered then leaned in to kiss me.

My mind was telling me that I should stop him, but my heart was telling me how much I missed him too. So I let him kiss me, just for a while, I let myself miss him and love him.

Then reality hit when I heard the doorbell ring.

I pushed Lucas away, "No, we can't do this." I say, getting up to see who's at the door.

It was just a ups man with a big box. I signed for it and started dragging it in. I really didn't feel like opening it so I went back up stairs.

"Lucas, you can't just kiss me. We not together." I tell him climbing back into bed.

"But we could be if you would just get give me a chance." he replied.

"You lost that chance and I don't trust you anymore." I said fidgeting with my blanket.

He sighs and takes my hands in mine then says, "Please, Brooke."

I'm silent for a while looking in those ocean blue eyes that had my heart doing flips. A thought occurred to me so I voiced it.

"You're not trying to be with me just because I'm having your baby?" I asked.

"No, Brooke, no. I told you before you left that I wanted you, that I loved you." he said and I take a deep breath.

"Okay, Lucas. Look, we can try again, but we're taking it extremely slow and I don't want anyone to know. So when we're at school and stuff, we're just friends, okay?" I tell him.

He contemplates what I tell him. "Okay, fine, I'll take you any way I can get you."

Then he leans in an kisses me and I kiss him back, putting my passion and heart in it. Everything was fine until I felt a sharp pain in my side.

**Thanx for reading, review please!**


	6. Distant

**sorry i havent updated lately! i was just out of town, but i'm back and am really going to try to update faster! Enjoy!  
**

Brooke'sPov

"Ouch!" I said pushing Lucas away and clutching my stomach.

"What's wrong?" he said with a worried expression.

"I just felt a sharp pain in my side, it was really uncomfortable." I started moving around trying to get comfortable, but I kept feeling the pain shoot up my side.

I started moaning from the pain and tears came to my eyes. Then I felt warm hands on my side, massaging it. The pain was gradually going away.

"Omg, Lucas, that feels amazing! You work magic with those hands." I joked. He laughed and soon I feel asleep to the sound of his voice.

Later

Lucas'Pov

I looked at Brooke's sleeping figure. She looked so beautiful.

I climbed into bed with her and wrapped my arm around her laying my hand over her belly.

"Lucas…" Brooke whispered in her sleep. I kissed her shoulder and closed my eyes.

I planned on going to sleep, but something was pressing into my thigh. I sat up and pulled it the small, square box out of my pocket.

I turned it around in my hands mulling over when and why I bought it. Finally I opened it and the ring stared at me taunting me. I sigh at my situation.

Then I heard Brooke moan and move.

"Brooke you okay?" I said turning toward her.

"Yeah…"she started saying in a slow voice.

"Um," she continued, "what's that?"

"Wha-" I started to say the looked down at my hand and saw the ring.

"Broo-"

"Get out." she interrupted me in a calm voice.

"What? Why?" I asked standing up.

"because I said so now get out." she said then turned her back to me.

I grabbed my stuff and walked out, not be able to stop the tears from falling from my eyes nor stop the ache in my chest. in my chest burning for Brooke.

Haley'sPov

"Nathan?" I whispered when I didn't feel his warm body next to me.

Yawning I got up and went looking for him. He wasn't in the house at all, but this wasn't usually to me. I was use to it now.

Chris had come back during the summer break and basically asked me to be with him.

_**Flashback **_

_Everyone was stressed about Brooke leaving. No one knew where she was or if she was okay. I was in the café, wiping the counter down. _

_Chris Keller came through the door and I was surprised. _

"_Chris?! Omg, what are you doing here?" I asked looking around making sure no one needed any service. _

_Chris sat down on a stool in front of me. He sighed then said, "I was on tour and decided to stop by and see my favorite angel."_

_I smiled, looking down at the counter. He always said crazy stuff like that, that made me blush. _

"_I'm not an angel." I said straight the counter up. _

_For a while, he just stared at me. "You're beautiful, Hales."_

_I rolled my eyes at him, jokingly. _

"_You know, I've been thinking about you lately. Dreaming of your voice actually, I know a little on the creepy side, but I can't get you out of my head." he declared holding my between both of his. _

"_Chris-" I started, not knowing what to say. _

"_I'd appreciate you and what you are. I want to be with you. Waking up to that beautiful smile and amazing voice. So, I was wondering if you'd come with me?" he asked. _

_I stood there shocked for a second and images started popping up in my mind of what he mentioned. _

"_Wow, you actually have to think about this?" a voice said, one that wasn't Chris'. I looked behind Chris, pulling my hand away from him, and saw Nathan standing there. _

"_No, Nathan-" I started to say, but he cut me off. _

"_I'm not forcing you to be with me Haley, but if you really have to think about whether or not you want to be with him or any other man then maybe you shouldn't be with me. And if a girl had asked me that, in a heartbeat, I would've said, 'No, because I have Haley'. Now, is seems as if I don't." Nathan said then walked out the door. _

_My throat tighten painfully and tears fell from the corners of my eyes and my heart. _

_**Flashback ends**_

I sighed and went to take a shower. Nathan was distant and I'm trying to make up for my split second mistake. For now, I'm going to trying to wash away the pain in the shower.

**review please!**


	7. I Don't Know

**Ookay! I'm back, but not officially, sort of. I'm still gone for the summer. I'm at my sister's house, but I'm going to use her computer now. I didn't want to because I had already done the chapters at home and didn't want to change it, but I decided to go ahead and do it. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow, it's already typed and ready. I hope you like the comeback, lol!  
**

**Brooke'sPov**

"Wow, I look huge!" I said looking in the mirror Rachel was holding up in front of me.

"I know right, I didn't think you'd be that big!" Rachel added in agreement.

I looked at her in shocked. "Thanks for the support and making me feel better."

"You're welcome." She replied putting the mirror up.

I sighed then smiled, "Can you believe that I will be having a baby in about two weeks?"

"Yep, do you need the mirror again?" Rachel said jokingly. I just rolled my eyes at her.

I picked up the baby catalog and browsed through it, seeing if there was anything else I needed. Since I spent most of my time in bed, I was just buying loads of stuff from the magazines. I heard the doorbell ring and looked at Rachel.

"Slut, make yourself useful and go get the door! It may be the bassinet I ordered. " I told her.

She rolled her eyes, but got up and went to answer the door. She didn't come back with the bassinet, but with Haley.

"Oh, it's you Hales, I thought you were the delivery man." I sighed.

"Thanks for the welcome." She said sarcastically. She then, sat on the bed beside me and lightly touched my stomach. She looked sad and like her mind was somewhere else.

"What's wrong, Tutorgirl?" I asked touching her arm.

"I wish I was pregnant." She whispered. Behind Haley, Rachel grabbed her purse and silently called Haley crazy then left the room.

"Why?" I asked concerned.

Haley looked up at me and said so quietly that I barely heard her, "So, he'll love me again."

Nathan'sPov

I shoot the ball in the basket again and then run, immediately to get the ball. I repeat the same routine every time, not noticing the sweat dripping down my neck, chest, and back.

"Somebody's mad." I hear a voice say. I stop and see Lucas walking up to the court. I go grab my water bottle and take a drink. I sighed, loving the feel of the ice cold water going through my body.

"I'm not mad." I respond to Lucas, putting my bottle back down.

"Okay, whatever you say." He replied.

I look at him with annoyance. "What do you want Lucas?"

"I want to talk to you about Haley." He says with that calm that pisses me off.

"What about Haley?" I asked starting my shooting back up.

"Do you love her?" he asks.

I glance at him then stare up at the sky, silent for a minute. "To tell the truth, I don't know." I whisper.

"C'mon man, you don't mean that and that thing with Chris…, she picked you, didn't she? I just don't see why you are so upset."

"I turned at face him fully. "Why I'm so upset? You know what Lucas, …it should have never been a choice, I shouldn't have been picked. I'm her fucking husband, Lucas!" I started yelling.

"Well why aren't you acting like she's your wife?" he states.

I go sit on the bleachers and look down at my shoes. "Because I don't really see her as my wife anymore, that spark that we had at first is dying down and fast. I feel like the only reason she's staying with me is because of guilt."

"Have you talked to her about this?" Lucas asked sitting beside me on the bleachers.

"I'm not ready to and really I don't want to talk to you about it because it's none of your business." I say standing up and getting away from him.

"It is when she calls my house every day, crying to me about how you treat her." He yells at me.

I ignored him and started shooting hoops again. When he finally leaves, I think about how things are with me and Hales.

I turned when I hear the roar of a car. Peyton steps out of the black mustang, wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a plain black shirt, and grey vest on top.

"Lucas just left Peyton." I tell her.

"Um, I'm not here for Lucas, I'm here to talk to you." She says looking nervous.

"Okay, about what?" I say.

**Love you guys, Review plz, they're what keeps me breathing!**

**Preview of Ch. 8:**

"_**We've already seen each other naked anyway. It's no big deal."**_


	8. Used to be?

**Okay, i didnt update yesterday bcuz my sister and her fiance pissed me off and held the computer. Now i know itz short, but the next one will be really long! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

**Brooke'sPov**

"We're talking about Nathan?" I asked looking at Haley.

She nodded and told me what happened with Chris.

"He just doesn't love me anymore!" she cried, then tearing started pouring out of her eyes.

"Oh, Haley, he's just stubborn. He'll come around sooner or later. Do you want me to talk to him?" I offer.

"No, I don't want to make it worse." She says wiping her eyes.

"Sorry then." A voice from the door said. I look up to see Lucas and my heart started beating faster. I hadn't seen him since I told him to get out because I saw the ring. I had just basically had a freak out moment, but my pride was determined not to see it as that and so I acted liked I meant for him to stay away.

"What happened?" Haley asked and Lucas recalled everything that happened between him and Nathan.

"He hasn't looked at me the way he used to. I jus-I…I don't know what to do anymore." Haley says starting to cry again.

I looked at Lucas wondering how we could help her.

**Peyton'sPov**

I looked over at Nathan. He didn't have a shirt on and he was really sweaty.

"Thanks for understanding, Nathan." I say and he looks at me with those blue eyes that the Scott's have. His were different from Lucas' eyes. Nathan had a deeper color blue that was softer, warmer looking.

I thought back to when I was dating Nathan. He treated me like crap, but I always took him back. He used to make up some excuse and it wasn't really the excuse that I believed, but the way he looked at me. His eyes used to make me feel like they were caressing me, touching me, loving me.

I got back to the real world and drove into my driveway. We got out and I let him inside my house. I told him to follow me to my room and he did.

I found him a washing and drying off towel.

"Okay go take a shower and I'll find you some clothes." I tell him. He heads in the shower and I go look for him something to wear.

I finally found him some black Dickies jean pants, and a white shirt with a band name on it in black writing. I went downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed me a couple of grapes to snack on.

I walked in my room and there stood Nathan, he was buttoning his pants. He didn't have his shirt on yet.

He turned around when he saw me. "Oh, Peyton, do you have any socks, I can wear?"

"Um, uh…yea." I sit the grapes on my bed and go to my dresser. I hold out the socks to him trying not to look at him.

I was confused when he didn't grab the socks.

"Peyton, what are you doing?" he asked.

"You don't have a shirt on." I stated.

"I didn't have one on in the car." He pointed out.

"I guess." I replied looking at him.

"We've already seen each other naked anyway. It's no big deal." He says finally grabbing the socks.

"Wow, okay, I'll wait for you downstairs. Join me when you're not being an ass." I tell him walking away.

"C'mon Peyton, I was just kidding." Nathan says stopping me and pulling me into a hug.

I hug him back and say fine.

"Peyton?" he whispers after a while.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"Wanna make out?" he says and I push him away as he starts laughing.

"Finish getting dress then come to the car." I say angry.

My heart calmed when I got to my car and I thought about how it felt to kiss Nathan.

He was an amazing kisser. He took control of the kiss and left you breathless. Chills ran down my spine when I use to make out with Nathan. He used to caress my body with a firmness but softly at the same time.

_Slam_

I looked up to see Nathan in the car. "Okay, let's go."

I start up the car, startled by my reminiscing on Nathan and I's past.

**Plz review! Love you guys!**

**Preview of ch 9:**

**"Okay, this is weird, this touching stuff."**


End file.
